criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Houston, We Have a Trouble
Houston, We Have a Trouble is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 136th case of the game and the 44th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in The Woodlands, district of Fario. Plot By learning new and old threat they are facing the team still needed to put them on hold as Chief Loukas informed the team that they need to go to the Fario Space Station launch pad and see that launching of the first Fario astronaut in the space went good. The player and Mia Diaz went to the launching site where no one seem to be present. They decided to look around to see that everything in in order but while searching the site they found a body of the astronaut Fiona Sirius, suffocated with a flag of the USA. The team quickly closed the area and started to examine clues, eventually finding that the victim was supposed to go into space with a fellow astronaut Rogen Huston. The team soon also interrogated a Fario Space Agency head Flora Portugal about the victim but they as well noticed her clip badge, but in order to run a smooth investigation decided to keep it shut. The team then also put a Russian astronaut Marina Nikitovna on the suspect list. After the autopsy, Matilda Supergem apologized the team for previous suspect involvement and continued explaining that the killer first tried to strangle the victim but after failing in a struggled they had, they decided that is better was if they suffocate her instead and then said that she found traces of a sulfur on the victim's clothes and how she never interacted with it, Matilda determined that the killer is the one who was in contact with sulfur. As the team returned to the station to recap the case, Abbi approached the team, telling them that she heard a strange and terrified noises near the old cave system. After Abbi telling them abut the cave and a location the team rushed there too see what is all about, eventually finding not a cave but a secret lounge filled with modern electronics and owner of it, a gamer Leonard Bell. The team son after discovered that the victim and an amateur writer and now researcher for FSA Adham Saafan had some deals with the victim. Soon, the team discovered that Roger was about to be lead astronaut until he victim came and stole his spot, but also that Flora almost got int the blood fight with the victim after she caught her sniffing around her office. Once the team return to the launchpad to recap the case, they say that Flora started to announce and rocked launching on the murder scene. The team quickly went to the speech stand in order to stop the launching. Going back and forth the team convinced Flora for more time on what she gave them ultimatum of 5 hours. In shortage of time they investigated murder scene again and found a newspaper about the break up of Fiona and Marina, making the team to question her about the scandal and finding the informnation that Fiona was a cheating girlfriend. The team them interrogated Leonard again after the victim destroyed his games and Adham after the victim rejected his waring about he insecure procedures of a rocket. At the very end, the team found proof that Fiona's killer is Leonard. Even tho he denied all accusations evidence worked against him and under the pressure of the team he confessed the murder. Leonard said that the victim took every dream from him, leaving him in nothing but dust and anger. He continued and said that Fiona used to be his BFF, a person he would've tell every secret and one day he confessed her that his biggest wish would be to go to the space one day and that after high school he will apply for the space program but how only one spot left and that day he had a final exam he asked Fiona for a favor and sign him for the last spot on the the listing, giving her all needed documentation but the victim they betrayed his and signed herself instead and even worse decided to not even tell him but in next years made fake excuses to go and practice the space simulation with FSA in private. As she made his excitement even larger, a moths ago the complete list came out but as he didn't found his name there but rather the victim's he decide to ask her about it on what the victim told him that now that is her spot. Seeing his dreams crushed in a second he got himself out of the public and locked himself in a cave but as he found that Fiona will actually go into space his anger, sadness and failed hopes returned and he decided to do a bloody act, but that he didn't know how until a person who called himself Abismo approached and offered help. He then covered his mouth and rejected to speak more. Because of the violent act but also a possible involvement with LUMIA Judge Lawson decided to sentence Leonard to 50 years in prison. After a trial, Adham approached the duo, telling them that he discovered something abut Abismo that can be a game changer. The team quickly interrogated Adham who said that he was inspired by the Woodlands mysteries where he came across the people talking about Abismo and how he is connected to some weird drug experiments on humans that results a various creations to be made.The team connected the story with schemes from Wealthy Street and asked Adham where he heard all that on what he replied that it it was near the caves where he often goes to find inspirations. The team landed there and searched a site where they eventually found a broken SD Card who they then sent to the lab. Arif, after the analyzes, revealed that the SD card is an amateur video from the unknown person but that the video showed the person and Flora talking about something before it roughly ends. They then went to Flora to question her more where she told them that the person she had spoken too doesn't matter and that she never heard anything about Abismo, but she offered the team to search a headquarters if they don't trust her. They nodded and started searching where inside one of the drawer the player found a vial of the substance. Analyzes of the substance showed that the word is about Pyrothinium, a substance that LUMIA used for Zemiq. Karen then said that this vial of pyrothinium is a modified version and that is the reason why LUMIA mixed Zemiq and Pyrothinium. She then said that on the tip was a saliva that belong to Marina. The team then went to Marina to ask her about her saliva. She then sweated an panic as she stated to speak fast and unconnected. She said that is not her fault and that she was forced to drink from the vial or that she would be dead, adding that she became devil-looking because of the Pyrothinium inside and promised that she will confess everything, all LUMIA's secrets and everything about Abismo if they don't arrest her. The team agreed and let her be, only to hear a gunshot a minute later. They quickly returned to Marina only to find that she committed a suicide and by that the only source to Abismo and LUMIA's doors. Days later, Hosoo Kokei came to the station and asked for help from the player. Barb Bellamy and the plalyer asked him what's the problem on what he said that he did a last researches around the spaceship he noticed that the power cell is missing and that the item is very needed for this type of a rocket. The team told him that they will handle a situation and went to find a power cell. After searching the launch pad the team found a strange ball under pile of tools. After Arif identified the object as a previously mentioned power cell the tam returned to Hosoo Kokei and gave the cell to him. He thanked and offered the duo to come with hi and witness the launching of a spaceship. They accepted and the trio together went to the launching pad to enjoys the launching of a spaceship. After all events, the team returned to the station to deal a serious business abut Abismo. Now knowing partly what schemes they are planning and that Abismo is another LUMIA's member they had a riddle in front of them - Why would Abismo send them a letter t come here? As the time passed with no answers, Mia entered the breakroom and in panic said that she found something disturbing. Mia told the team that she searched her house ups and down until she found that Diego had a secret safe full of classified documents and that she found the ones about staged robbery and police interrogation of Gummer's son. She said that in the police report is staged that Gummer's son worked for LUMIA (Abismo precisely) and that he told him that he would stage a robbery so his crew could kidnap some hermits and be unnoticed, but that his son then said how Abismo played him and that Abismo is a demon in disguise, a person who manipulate DNA and make monsters our of the humans he kidnaps. Mia then said that how Gummer is now free they will need to find him and ask him if he knew anything about this statements and claims. Summary 'Victim' * Fiona Sirius (Suffocated with a flag) 'Murder Weapon' * Flag 'Killer' * Leonard Bell Suspects RHustonSFB.png|Roger Huston FPortugalSFB.png|Flora Portugal MNikitovnaSFB.png|Marina Nikitovna LBellSFB.png|Leonard Bell ASaafanC44SFB.png|Adham Saafan Quasi-Suspect(s) HKokeiQSFB.png|Hosoo Kokei MDiazQC44.png|Mia Diaz Killer's Profile * The Killer listens to Bollywood music. * The Killer has contact with sulfur. * The Killer has a bad breath. * The Killer has a burn mark. * The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Night of the Moon 2 Navigation Category:All Fanamde Cases Category:The Woodlands